Chaotix the Wolf
Chaotix the Wolf if the head of The Chaos Guardians Council and was once one of the greatest Chaos Guardians from the past. He is a glowing golden wolf with bright red eyes. History Chaotix was born in the early First Era and was one of the greatest warriors in The Kell Empire but his heart would keep him from joining the Imperial Army ranks as though he was skilled he would have no part in his tyrant rulers attempt to take over the other nations of Mobius. One day he was approached by Chaos the god of Chaos and was offered to join him as a Chaos Guardian. Chaotix agreed making him the first of the Chaos Guardian Founders. = Time as a Chaos Guardian Chaotix was a great Guardian as he killed his King during The First Great War on Mobius to protect the Chaos Emeralds from The Kell Empire. Chaotix had great respect among the other Guardians for his strength and wisdom. He was named Master Guardian after Chaos' death at the end of The First Shadow War where he continued his duties and earning the respect of the large group of Guardians. Chaotix in Equestria Early on while he was helping with developing The Chaos Emeralds he somehow got into Equestria and met Princess Celestia and Luna who were in the midst of making a similar thing to Th Chaos Emerlads which was where the idea to link the two wast pitched, Chaos believing it would be good for both the worlds agreed and The Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony were linked to each other. Chaotix After The Second Shadow War The Second Shadow War brought the end of all remaining Chaops Guardians. Chaotix with the last of his power formed a world for the remaining Guardians in it's own dimension which came to be known as The Chaos Realm or Chaos Dimension to some. From there the strongest Guardians formed a council where the watched over Mobius. When all of the Echidnas were killed they began the search for a new Chaos Guardian but they were cut short when Chaos' old legend began to unfold as they met Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and he took the place of Knuckles the Echidna. With Rage the Chaos Guardian the others could relax until that was when Rage discovered Equestria and troubled followed. When Vlagh returned and nearly destroyed Rage and his friends in The Twilight Void the Chaos Guardians interfered despite their orders from the gods not to mess in mortal affairs. The was the last time that they were active. Since Rage was a Young Guardian Chaotix served as Rage's Master and Guide which today he still Guides Rage when needed. Powers As a Chaos Guardian Chatox has access to almost all Chaos Powers like all other Chaos Guardians but he also has some moves of his own... Wolf Fang: Chaotix's special move that he uses energy to mimic his own bite on an enemy. Wolf/Okami: The Blade of Chaos wielded by Chaotix who is known as Wolf and his release is Okamy. Release call: "Howl! Wolf" and after the transformation "Okami!" Master's Judgement: A very powerful move only Chaotix can do that wipes all dark beings in a large radius. The downside to such a powerful attack is he must recover for a few minutes and he can not use any magic or Chaos powers for 72 hours.